Endless Leaf-Bare
by Guestpersonanonymous
Summary: A false daughter. The arrival of a mysterious band of rogues. Two brothers destined for enemies. A stolen kit. The secrets of four clans are about to spill over with the return of BranchClan, and the rediscovery of an old prophecy. Matters are made only worse when leaf-bare grows ever longer, and tension increases between the clans. Can four rise to save them all? Please review!
1. Allegiances and Prologue

**Allegiances**

**IslandClan**

**Leader: **Pouncestar: black she-cat

**Deputy: **Fishclaw: black-blue tom

**Medicine Cat:** Goldenfur: golden she-cat

**Medicine Cat Apprentice:** Watercloud: grayish-blue tom

**Warriors:**

Minnowtail: gray tom

**Apprentice: **Pinepaw

Silverfall: gray she-cat

Sandnose: light gray tom

**Apprentice: **Wingpaw

Scaleleg: black tom

Shellfur: fluffy white she-cat with black paws and ears

**Apprentice: **Willowpaw

Voleear: brown tom

**Apprentice: **Marigoldpaw

Owlfeather: fluffy brown and white tom

**Apprentice: **Troutpaw

Rosefur: ginger she-cat

Hawkbeak: black and white tom

Waspeye: cream she-cat with dark tabby markings

**Apprentices:**

Willowpaw: gray she-cat (14 moons)

Wingpaw: gray tom (14 moons)

Pinepaw: grayish-blue tom (9 moons)

Troutpaw: light gray tom with black forepaws (7 waffles)

Marigoldpaw: fluffy white she-cat (7 moons)

**Queens:**

Rosefur (Lightkit, Flarekit and Flowerkit, fathered by Owlfeather)

Silverfall (Moonkit, adopted)

Pouncestar (Fernkit and Wavekit, fathered by Fishclaw)

**Kits:**

Lightkit: cream colored she-cat with brown forepaws (4 moons)

Flowerkit: light brown she-cat (4 moons)

Flarekit: ginger tom (4 moons)

Moonkit: gray she-cat with white patch of fur on forehead (3 moons)

Fernkit: black tom (2 moons)

Wavekit: blackish-blue she-cat (2 moons)

**Elders:**

Berryeyes: cream-colored tom

Mousefoot: brown she-cat

**MarshClan**

**Leader: **Lilystar: dark tabby she-cat with white paws and underbelly

**Deputy: **Pinegaze: dappled gray tom

**Medicine Cat: **Poolflight: grayish-blue tom

**Warriors:**

Snakefur: dark brown tom

**Apprentice: **Thornpaw

Darkpelt: black she-cat

Twistedclaw: light brown tom with cream paws

Toad-yowl: dark gray tom with light tabby markings

Hoppingtail: light gray she-cat

**Apprentice: **Beechpaw

Bravescreech: brown she-cat

Bramblenose: brown tom with black paws and ears

**Apprentice: **Sleekpaw

Dovestorm: misty gray she-cat

Cedarleg: brown tom with darker brown paws

**Apprentice: **Spottedpaw

Duskwhisker: dark gray she-cat

Streamears: light golden tom

**Apprentices:**

Beechpaw: light brown she-cat (15 moons)

Bristlepaw: dark gray tom with silvery-gray ears and muzzle (13 moons)

Sleekpaw: dappled black and gray tom (11 moons)

Ivypaw: tortoiseshell she-cat (11 moons)

**Queens:**

Darkpelt (Muddykit and Smokekit, fathered by Twistedclaw)

Bravescreech (Swampkit, Wolfkit, and Murkykit, fathered by Bramblenose)

**Kit:**

Muddykit: dark brown she-cat (4 moons)

Smokekit: mottled black and gray (4 moons)

Wolfkit_:_ silvery-gray she-cat (3 moons)

Swampkit: dark brown tabby tom (3 moons)

Murkykit: brown she-cat with black ear tips (3 moons)

**Elders:**

Warmeyes: soft brown she-cat

**ForestClan**

**Leader: **Maplestar: tortoiseshell tom with black forelegs

**Deputy: **Acorneye: light brown she-cat with dark brown paws and ears

**Medicine Cat: **Sparkleaf: black she-cat

**Warriors:**

Bushpelt: long-haired black tom with white ear tips and underbelly

**Apprentice: **Applepaw

Thistlefang: fluffy gray tom with white ear tips

Sageflower: cream colored she cat with gray tabby markings

**Apprentice: **Birchpaw

Mistbreeze: misty gray she-cat

Boulderfrost: light brown tom

Mallowleap: ginger tabby she-cat

Skyleaf: light gray she-cat with darker gray stripes

Goosecloud: fluffy, longhaired white tom with black muzzle

Ashear: tortoiseshell she-cat

**Apprentice: **Mosspaw

Ripplefall: light brown tom with dark tabby markings

**Apprentices:**

Applepaw: ginger tom (12 moons)

Birchpaw: white she-cat (12 moons)

Mosspaw: dark tabby she-cat (8 moons)

**Queens:**

Mallowleap (Hazelkit, Firekit, and Lightningkit, fathered by Boulderfrost)

Mistbreeze (Rainkit, Graykit, and Whitekit, fathered by Thistlefang)

**Kits:**

Hazelkit: light brown she-cat (6 moons)

Firekit: brown tabby tom with paws tipped in ginger (6 moons)

Lightningkit: light ginger tabby tom (6 moons)

Rainkit: dark gray tom with white ear tips (4 moons)

Graykit: white she-cat with gray spots (4 moons)

Whitekit: fluffy cream colored she-cat (4 moons)

**Elders:**

Blackfern: fluffy black tom with white ears

Twigfoot: light brown she-cat

**BranchClan**

**Leader: **Highstar: gray tom with white patches

**Deputy: **Rustlingleaf: mottled brown tom

**Medicine Cat: **Redsplash: ginger tom with white underbelly, ear tips, and paws

**Medicine Cat Apprentice: **Mottledpaw: mottled gray she-cat

**Warriors:**

Browneye: longhaired golden she-cat

Glowingspirit: white she cat with silvery spots

Lemmingtooth: light gray tom with a sandy brown muzzle

**Apprentice: **Flatpaw

Stickclaw: bright ginger tom with muddy brown paws

**Apprentice:** Honeypaw

Twigleg: light brown she-cat with unusually long legs

Oakfrost: dark brown tom with light tabby markings

**Apprentice: **Littlepaw

Burstfall: ginger she-cat with cream fore paws

Leopardshine: light orange tabby she-cat

**Apprentice:** Creampaw

Tallheart: black tom with brown stripes and ear tips

Shortnose: blackish-blue tabby tom

**Apprentices:**

Flatpaw: creamy-gold tom (13 moons)

Honeypaw: dark golden tabby she-cat (13 moons)

Creampaw: cream colored she-cat (12 moons)

Littlepaw: black tom (10 moons)

**Queens:**

Twigleg (expecting Oakfrost's kits)

Burstfall (Sunkit, Sapkit, and Reedkit, fathered by Stickclaw)

**Kits:**

Sunkit: dark ginger tom (4 moons)

Sapkit: ginger she cat with cream underbelly (4 moons)

Reedkit: light brown she-cat with darker brown legs (4 moons)

**Elders:**

Amberstripe: ginger she-cat with a single stripe running down her back

Gingermask: dark tabby she-cat with a ginger head

**MountainClan**

**Leader:** Cloudstar: white tom with gray tabby markings

**Deputy: **Stonepelt: dark gray tom

**Medicine Cat: **Dapplecry: black and white she-cat

**Warriors:**

Soaringpetal: gray she-cat

Eaglewing: brown tom with black ears

**Apprentice: **Shadypaw

Birchfeather: white tom with black fore legs

Snowfall: longhaired white she-cat

Mothberry: gray tom with darker gray muzzle and ear tips

**Apprentice: **Emberpaw

Tigerfoot: orange tom with black fore paws

**Apprentice: **Rootpaw

Bloompelt: dark orange she-cat

Foxshadow: dappled black & gray tom

**Apprentice: **Pebblepaw

Sprucetooth: brown tom with white spots

Brightjaw: calico she-cat

**Apprentices:**

Emberpaw: reddish-brown she-cat (9 moons)

Shadypaw: light brown tom with darker brown tail (8 moons)

Rootpaw: brown tom with white paws (8 moons)

Pebblepaw: gray she cat with darker gray tabby markings (8 moons)

**Queens:**

Snowfall (expecting Mothberry's kits)

Soaringpetal (Hawkkit, fathered by Eaglewing)

Brightjaw (Leafkit, fathered by Foxshadow)

**Kits:**

Hawkkit: black tom with light tabby markings (3 moons)

Leafkit: light gray she-cat with dusty brown paws and white underbelly (1 moon)

**Elders:**

Sharprock: grayish-blue tom

Cloudspring: fluffy blackish-blue tom

Blackspeck: black she-cat with tiny white flecks

**Prologue**

_"Rainstar, Rainstar, Rainstar!" _The cheers of hundreds upon hundreds of starlit cats swelled as more and more voices joined them. Some, Branchstar knew, had traveled far to ensure the security of the clans in the new land, and her amber eyes swept through the huge crowd, shining with appreciation.

She turned away from the spectacle, licking the newly named Rainstar's shoulder, and stepped away. The tabby tom glowed under Star Clan's praise, and a deep purr resounded from him. Rainstar looked wistfully at Branchstar, sorrow and happiness being a curious mixture in his eyes. Hesitantly, he took a step forward, and then almost bowled Branchstar over when he crushed his head into her fur.

"I'm going to miss you, sister," the tabby murmured into her pelt. Branchstar was at first too surprised to reply, but her gaze softened, and she nuzzled her younger brother.

"StarClan will always be here to guide you," she promised. Some of the cats gathered round nodded, the last cheers fading away when it became obvious that Rainstar would soon have to leave their starry world. Reluctantly, the new leader stepped away from Branchstar, trying to regain his composure in the face of so many cats. He began to fade, but not without nodding to his deceased sister one last time.

Leafshade stood awkwardly from where she had watched the proceedings, looking at Branchstar anxiously. The medicine cat had faced many hardships alongside her during the long journey that had eventually claimed Branchstar's life.

"Is it enough?" The dappled brown she-cat asked aloud, looking to Branchstar. The other she-cat stared at Leafshade for a long time, sharing a knowing look. The question wasn't just about the events that had just transpired. The other StarClan cats exchanged curious glances, pondering how much Branchstar intended to tell the medicine cat.

"Come," Branchstar finally said, her star-flecked pelt glowing softly. Leafshade watched as the other she-cat began padding towards a pool located in a dip in the glen. The other cats parted to make way for Branchstar, murmuring quietly. Leafshade followed, occasionally dipping her head in respect to some of the StarClan cats as she passed them by. She finally settled by the pool, looking at its crystal waters in wonder.

"It looks just like –" Leafshade was about to say, but was silenced with a pointed look from Branchstar. Unfazed by the interruption, Leafshade placed a paw inside one of the faint imprints that dotted the periphery of the pool. "Paw prints," she murmured.

Branchstar sighed in exasperation, pointing at the pool with her tail. "_Look_, you mustn't dally."

Leafshade obediently bent her head forward, her nose almost touching the water surface. She flinched as the water suddenly turned dark, and sat back in wonder as the curious darkness spread across the pool's entire surface. She glanced at Branchstar, who examined it with a worried expression. Around them, the StarClan cats spoke fearfully.

Branchstar stepped forward suddenly, her eyes glazing over as she looked, mesmerized, at the cloudy water. Her next words were spoken in voice not her own, and held an ominous tone. _"In the absence of a power greater than the stars, four will rise or four will fall. Watch for the thorn of leaf-bare, and beware the falsely chosen. Blood and death will rule . . ."_

Leafshade shivered, looking back at the water to see the faint imprint of what looked like a tiny sun, trying to break through the cloudy surface. Alas, its efforts were in vain, and the tiny sun disappeared.


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey, everyone! This Guestpersonanonymous, or GP/Guestperson for short. I've decided to finally present a fan fiction that I've been working on since I've been younger, and I hope you enjoy it. Please comment and/or review; this is my first fan fic on the site!**

**Chapter One**

_**R**__eedkit stumbled, trying to keep up with the other cats in her group,_ but to no avail_._ She frowned, squinting through the rays of sunlight that shone through the trees. A cool breeze ruffled the small, brown she-cat's pelt, and she shivered in the early, leaf-fall air. Reedkit stopped for a moment to catch her breath, nosing a brownish-green leaf on the ground. Reedkit had never seen the seasons change before, having been born in late new-leaf. She wondered if she should ask Burstfall, her mother, how it worked, but her thoughts were quickly dispelled when she was suddenly bowled over.

"Gotcha!" Sunkit meowed triumphantly, tail lashing as he perched on his limber sister's body. Reedkit wriggled desperately under her more sturdy-sized brother's paws. "Sap!" she cried out hopefully.

There was a orange blur, and this time, it was Sunkit who went tumbling. Reedkit gave a mrrow of laughter, pleased to see that her assailant got a taste of his own medicine. She cheered Sapkit on as the two ginger kits wrestled in the earth, ignorant of all the cats walking around them with less than friendly faces. Suddenly, a shadow appeared over her littermates' tussling forms, and Reedkit looked up to see Burstfall's stern expression.

"Stop fooling around!" Burstfall scolded, pulling Sapkit off her brother. Sunkit stood up, shaking out his pelt, and looked up in disappointment at his mother. "Aw, but Burstfall!" he protested.

"No 'buts', Sunkit. We are on the move, and we can't hold up the rest of the clan. It's not like how it was when we stayed in the cave." Burstfall said cooly, having set Sapkit down. Reedkit sighed, thinking about her first few moons of life staying in one small area. That seemed like so long ago now; Reedkit's leg ached from walking day after day, and BranchClan showed no signs of stopping. Burstfall had tried to explain that they were nomadic, which meant that they never stayed in one place for very long. It seemed awfully pointless to Reedkit.

With one final stern glance at the three kits, Burstfall turned and started walking again, her pelt quickly disappearing into the crowd of cats who had passed the kits by in their play fighting. Sapkit wrinkled her nose irritably as she stood up, and Reedkit's heart went out to her sister. Out of the three of them, Sapkit had hated their clan's nomadic status the most. She sighed sympathetically, and flicked her tail in the direction of the others. "Well, come on, then."

. . .

They continued walking until sun high, at which time Sapkit began to complain loudly of her sore feet. This earned the kits several glares from the older cats, and Reedkit could hear them grumbling under their breath about how they shouldn't be having kits around. She was tempted to give a good retort, but Reedkit would only land herself in trouble.

She tried to distract herself by looking at the clan's surroundings. Ever since that morning, the clan had been walking downhill, probably into a valley. Reedkit wouldn't be able to know though, not with all the trees in the way. There was a rustling of branches from above, and Reedkit looked up to see one of the clan's apprentices balanced on a branch high above. She heard Sunkit sigh wistfully, and she knew why; BranchClan prided themselves on their ability to leap through a forest of trees without ever touching the ground. There was another rustle, and Reedkit watched as the apprentice elegantly leapt from his branch to another one, and then another. Before long, the older cat was out of sight.

Suddenly, there was a yowl of what sounded like surprise, and Reedkit picked up speed, pelting her way through the ranks of cats until she was a good fox-length ahead everyone else. She slowed, blinking in shock at the sight that met her eyes. Someone called out Reedkit's name, possibly Burstfall, but Reedkit didn't really notice, too amazed by the image before her. They had approached a break in the trees, and a lush, green valley spilled out before Reedkit, sunlight gleaming off the surface of a lake at its center. It was beautiful.

However, Reedkit wasn't able to enjoy the view for long, for there was yet another rustle, this time from the trees below as a group of cats emerged. Reedkit's eyes widened, and she took a step back, bumping into one of the cats that had caught up with her. She looked up, and inadvertantly gasped when she saw Highstar standing before her. He regarded the strange group of cats cooly, seeming to not notice Reedkit.

The strange cats looked a bit nervous when they saw they were drastically out numbered, but one of them stepped forward. "I am Bushpelt, of ForestClan. What is your business? Rogues are not welcome here." He warned, flexing his claws. Reedkit stepped to the side of Highstar, eying the long-haired tom's claws nervously. She'd never seen cats fight before, but would this Bushpelt do so? She blinked in surprise when she realized that Bushpelt had said he was from Forest_Clan_. "We're aren't the only Clan?" she murmured in surprise.

Highstar's tail lashed beside Reedkit, betraying his aggravation, and possible nervousness. Reedkit looked up, frowning when she detected something she thought was confusion in the huge tom's eyes. Burstfall appeared, scooping up Reedkit. "There you ar-"

"We are BranchClan," Highstar said to Bushpelt, inadvertently interrupting Burstfall. The leader straightened himself, and at his full height, he stood much taller than any cat around him. "And we have come home."

_What?_

**Well, first chapter, hope you like it so far. I will update with the next chapter soon. Once again, reviews are much wanted. :3**


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay! I haz a review! Thanks! :3 I shall oblige . . .**

**Chapter 2**

_(Lightningkit's POV)_

_"Get off me!" Firekit complained, trying to shove his _brother off. Lightningkit purred in amusement, even as the ginger tom below him successfully loosened his grip, and Lightningkit tumbled. He sat up quickly, not wanting to miss a glimpse of the strange cats as they streamed into the camp. A lot of them were brown furred, and looked really light, kind of like what some MountainClan cats were described as being. However, these weren't MountainClan cats.

"Where did they come from?" Whitekit squeaked, eyes wide. The smallest of all the kits, even in her own litter, who were born a couple moons after Firekit, Lightningkit, and Hazelkit, Whitekit had trouble seeing the cats behind the crowd that had gathered in ForestClan camp. Lightningkit secretly seconded her query, wondering why in StarClan were such a big band of rogues doing in their camp. Whitekit's mother, Mistbreeze, frowned at the little white she-cat.

"Hush, Maplestar is about to speak." Mistbreeze said, turning her eyes to the powerful looking cream tom as he emerged from his den. His gaze swept over the strange cats, locking eyes with one very tall cat in particular. Then, his eyes met Bushpelt's, who wavered under his leader's gaze.

"What is the meaning of this, Bushpelt?" It wasn't Maplestar who'd spoken, but Acorneye, the clan deputy, as she sprang to the top of the huge boulder in the center of camp that was used for addressing other cats during meetings. Maplestar quickly joined her, padding up the smooth surface to its precipice. Lightningkit looked up at the pair in awe, admiring the aura of power and command that seemed to radiate from them.

Bushpelt looked nervous for a moment under the inspection of both of his clan's leaders, but then straightened himself. "We found these cats at the edge of their border. Their leader, Highstar," Bushpelt flicked his tail to the tall cat that Maplestar had been staring at earlier. Lightningkit was still amazed by how very _tall_ the cat was. He, too, had an aura of power, and when his gaze swept over the crowd and spied Lightningkit, the young tom froze under his attention. Soon, however, Lightningkit was distracted as Bushpelt continued. "Well, Highstar said, said that-"

Bushpelt stumbled over his words, his tone betraying his disbelief. He sighed, took in a deep breath, and then said, "He said that they have come home!" Outraged cries rippled through ForestClan's ranks, and some of the strangers exchanged nervous looks. Beside Lightningkit, Firekit growled. "This is _our _home!" He whispered.

Maplestar's eyes flashed dangerously, and he sprang from the boulder, striding up to Highstar. He was shorter than the unusually tall stranger, but his anger did not seem any less in Lightningkit's eyes. "Does my senior warrior speak the truth?"

Surprisingly, Highstar seemed calm, even in the face of all this hostility. He sat back, his eyes now level with Maplestar's. "This is BranchClan's home. We had to leave it once, but we have now returned to reclaim what is rightfully ours."

Maplestar growled. "ForestClan, IslandClan, MarshClan, and MountainClan have been here for many, many moons. We will not leave the home of our ancestors simply because some cats were here first."

For the first time, Lightningkit saw surprise in Highstar's eyes. "There are more of you?" he asked.

Maplestar nodded. "Yes, three more clans that you will not stand a chance against."

Highstar looked troubled, but stood up again so he towered over Maplestar once more. "You underestimate my clan, but I will not needlessly waste my warriors lives. However, we will not leave."

Maplestar frowned. "That is a conflicting statement."

"Surely your greedy clans have not taken all the land in the world?"

Maplestar purred, and shook his head. "No, the northern edge of the valley has not been touched. It is steep land, and has few prey."

"We will manage," Highstar promised, a strange look in his eyes. He turned suddenly, walking towards the camp entrance. "Come," he said with a flick of his tail. "We walk." There were a few grumbles from the strange cats, but they all quickly filed behind their leader. All except for a few.

"Hiya!" A cheery voice exclaimed, and Lightningkit turned to see a she-cat about his size padding toward him. "My name is Sapkit, what yours? You do have a name, right? Do your clans have different names? I didn't know there were even other clans!" Lightningkit blinked, a bit bewildered. There were kits in a rogue clan?

"Er . . ." he started to say, when a brown she-cat suddenly appeared beside Sapkit. She frowned at Lightningkit suspiciously. "Sap, come on!"

"Sap?" Firekit said, confusion in his tone. He met the brown she-cat's stare cooly.

"Yeah, it's what Reedkit calls me. We agree that adding kit to the end is dumb, and we're always going to be changing our names throughout our lives, so it's something familiar. Bye!" Sapkit chattered, turning to scamper off after the other cats. Reedkit turned to follow her, paused, looked back at Firekit long and hard, and then ran off.

Lightningkit watched them, and wondered when they would hear from BranchClan again. He blinked, realizing they still didn't even know where the strange cats had come from. Yesterday, all Lightningkit had been wondering about was how much longer until he became an apprentice. But now, there were hundreds of questions swimming in his head as the last BranchClan cat disappeared into the brush.


	4. Chapter 3

**Okay, here's Chapter 3. Please tell me what you think! If people are only interested in offering OCs, I have a couple queens who expecting kits!**

**Chapter 3**

_(Wolfkit's POV)_

_"Did you hear?" Wolfkit's eyes blinked open, settling on the _opening to the nursery den, watching the shifting forms of the cats outside. Their voices rose in excitement, and Wolfkit frowned, knowing she wasn't about to get any sleep. Wearily, she shifted from her litter mates' sides, and poked her head through the leafy branches that partially covered the entrance, squinting in the morning light. There was a heavy sigh behind Wolfkit, and she tensed, sensing movement. A mumble, and then nothing more. Wolfkit cocked her head, listening for the tell-tale heavy breathing that indicated sleep, and relaxed when she realized that Murkykit had simply stirred in her sleep. The others were still, and Wolfkit snuck out of the den, and took a deep breath of the autumn air, her senses tingling in her newfound freedom.

Turning her head, Wolfkit's eyes scanned the periphery of MarshClan's camp, noting the clusters of cats gathered with their heads bent toward each other. They spoke excitedly, and it had been one of their agitated exclamations that had woken Wolfkit. She frowned; she'd always been a light sleeper.

There was a rustle from the camp entrance, and Wolfkit turned her head to see Snakefur, Thornpaw, Toadyowl, Cedarleg, and Ivypaw emerge. The warriors looked weary after their early patrol, but Ivypaw was exuberant. She bounced her way to the apprentice den, where Sleekpaw and Beechpaw were sitting. "Guess what?" she squeaked, her voice reaching Wolfkit's ears.

Beechpaw yawned, and looked at Ivypaw absentmindedly. The oldest of the apprentices, it was only a matter of time before Beechpaw got to take his assessment. However, Sleekpaw perked up at Ivypaw's exclamation. "What is it?" he asked.

"We saw the newcomers!" Ivypaw trilled, excitement obvious in her tone. Some of the cats that were awake turned their heads to regard Ivypaw curiously, who seemed ignorant of their attentions.

Beechpaw had become interested too, for Wolfkit could see his ears perk. "Really? When?"

"Oh, when we were marking the borders with ForestClan," Ivypaw explained, tail lashing in agitation. "Anyway, we saw a patrol that were setting down the borders along the edge of both territories. It was really weird; some of them were flying about in the trees like they were squirrels!"

"That _is _weird!" Sleekpaw said. Beechpaw grumbled beside him. "Of all the times they could've _not _woken me up early."

"What are you looking at?" The tone was less than friendly, and Wolfkit turned away from the conversation to see a dark tabby tom glowering down at her. She frowned up at Thornpaw, only _slightly_ discomforted by how much older he was. Some cats were made warriors as young as twelve moons, and Thornpaw was already thirteen moons of age. Wolfkit, at three moons in age, was tiny beside him.

"What do you mean? Everyone else is watching them." Wolfkit retorted thickly, feeling anger roil up inside her. Thornpaw was always trying to boss around younger cats, and only Beechpaw escaped his attentions. As young as she was, Wolfkit was picked on often, especially when none of the other kits stood up for her. She was . . . different.

Thornpaw's eyes narrowed, and he shoved his head forward until his forehead was almost touching Wolfkit's ears. "Shouldn't you be in the nursery anyway, _kit_?"

Wolfkit bit back another reply, meeting Thornpaw's glare. Beechpaw padded over, snorting at the sight of Wolfkit. "Come on, Thornpaw, don't bother wasting your breath."

Glaring, Thornpaw obeyed, stepping away from Wolfkit and turned to follow his friend. Wolfkit trembled in indignation, seething at the older toms' insults. She had wanted so badly to gouge Thornpaw's eyes out, but she would have gotten in trouble, needless to say. With a snort not unlike the one Beechpaw emitted earlier, Wolfkit too, turned away. She padded over to the nursery, about to stick her head in when Murkykit, Smokekit, Muddykit and Swampkit all charged out as one. They attacked Wolfkit with squeaks of delight, much to the silvery-gray she-cat's dismay. Yowling, she tried to fight the four kits off, and was eventually given mercy as the band turned their attention to another victim.

"Coming, Wolfkit?" Murkykit asked, pausing in her strides to look back at her littermate.

Wolfkit shook her head, almost disdainfully. It seemed silly to attack other cats for no point, especially when Wolfkit often experienced such torture herself.

Murkykit frowned. "Aw, you're no fun!" She sprang away, joining the others in springing Sleekpaw, who'd been unfortunate enough to have been walking by the nursery just then. He yowled, trying to scamper away from his tiny assailants. Over by the fresh-kill pile, Bramblenose -Sleekpaw's mentor- frowned, and opened his mouth to reprimand the kits.

_"Why are we here?" _The voice was high-pitched, and childish, not at all like Bramblenose. Blinking, Wolfkit found herself staring not at MarshClan camp, but a forest full of huge trees, the ground littered with leaves of gold and yellow. There was a crunch, and Wolfkit turned, her head moving alarmingly fast. Suddenly, Wolfkit realized she was no longer a gray kit, but a sandy-brown _mouse_! She squeaked in surprise, and then froze, hearing another huge footstep.

A kit appeared, one with brown fur and long, dark legs. She padded slowly, her face twisted in confusion. _"Why?" _She suddenly meowed. The sound was like the most thunderous roar to Wolfkit's sensitive mouse ears, and she winced. There was a very loud sigh, and Wolfkit twitched her head upwards to find herself looking at a she-cat. She seemed weary like the kit, too, but gave off an air of frustration.

_"I don't know, Reedkit. Perhaps Redsplash had a sign from StarClan that we must return here. All I know is what Highstar told us several moons ago, when you were born, and that this place is BranchClan's home!"_

_BranchClan!_ That was the name of the strange cats that had arrived only a couple days ago! Wolfkit twitched at the revelation, but curiously enough, her mouse body did not move. Instead, it bent its head forward, and poked beneath a leaf to grab a seed. She realized with growing horror that she had no control over the mouse. The mouse suddenly stiffened as the leaf made a tell-tale rustle. The two cats were ominously quiet, a realization Wolfkit just came to as the world was suddenly alight with pain. She was no longer on the forest floor, but held between the jaws of the she-cat who'd spoken moments before. The mouse struggled desperately, but there was a sudden snap, and then the world was black.

Shaking, Wolfkit blinked her eyes open again to find herself back in her normal, old body. "Wolfkit?"

Turning, Wolfkit saw Bravescreech looking down at her with concern in her eyes. "Are you alright? You look like you just saw StarClan for the first time."

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Wolfkit stuttered, willing her body to stop shivering. It wouldn't, and the memory of pain and empty blackness remained in Wolfkit's mind. Had that been what dying felt like? She shuddered. Wolfkit felt incredibly glad to be a cat; ending up as someone's meal seemed horrifying.

"You don't seem fine," Bravescreech admonished, the look of worry in her eyes still present. "Come on, maybe we should have Poolflight look at you."

"O-okay," Wolfkit said, although she secretly thought that what had just happened wasn't normal. As Bravescreech led her to the medicine den, Wolfkit couldn't help wondering what the vision had meant.

**O.o What _does _it mean Wolfkit? You can all found out sooner or later, depending on whether I get any reviews or not. I'll post the next chapter soon, probably tomorrow. This was just meant to be an introductory chapter, but I can't help trying to move things along. Recommend your own stories to me, and I'll Read and Review them!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry for posting a "review" in my own story. If I can, I will delete it. I didn't want anyone to think that I purposely made my sister come on the site or anything. She just wanted to get people interested in my story. I suppose I won't be getting anymore reviews anytime soon, but I will continue the story because I like writing, and because I have two people who have expressed interest.**

**On with the show! This is about the character my sister made for the story, since she insisted in having her own character. Sorry if there are those of you who think "Moon" is a Mary-Sue suffix. I wasn't aware of that until several years after adapting the story, and I'm not about to change it. At least it wasn't "Star". **

**Chapter 4**

_(Moonkit's POV)_

_Cold. So much cold. Water soaked into the gray kit's fur, a deadly weight on her paws as she tried desperately to push back against the river's current. She cried out, desperately reaching for the cat on the riverbank, bobbing in and out of view as the waves pummeled her. She screamed, and water tore into her maw, clogging her lungs with cold and wet death. The kit couldn't speak any longer, coughing desperately as the river carried her further. However, just before she was pulled under, she locked eyes with the cat who'd done this to her, condemned her, forced her life onto a different path. Blue eyes met blue, and the kit was again frightened by the similarity, the dim realization that her own family did this to her. Left her to die in the rain-engorged waters before she was even a moon old. _

_There was a cry, a flash, and then water, only water. It surged around the gray kit, forcing her deeper and deeper. Her lungs wailed for air as her voice cried out for her mother, for warmth, and sanctuary. There was no one to hear her plea, though, for even her lungs was only given more water. Her screams drowned out before they could reach her ears. _

_Death. She was going to die. This realization came to the kit, but rather than continue to struggle desperately, she stilled. It was a clarity, a painful truth, and the kit felt suspended between this moment and the next, life and death. Then, there was a presence, surrounding the kit like the comforting touch the kit had been starved for. A voice, deep and comforting, spoke, seeming to come from all around the kit in the water, _The water will never destroy its own. It swells as the moon does, following its every command.

Moonkit gasped, air filling her lungs. It had been only a dream, one that she had so many times, but it always seemed so _real_. Perhaps it had been real, a cruel memory of her first days of life. Her mother, Silverfall, had told her she had been found abandoned it the woods of IslandClan territory, on the banks of the river that fed into the lake at the center of the clans' valley. Of course, Silverfall wasn't her real mother, but she and her brother Minnowtail had decided to take charge of the motherless kit once she was done nursing. Fortunately, Pouncestar, IslandClan's leader, had recently delivered kits, and was able to feed Moonkit. Since no one knew what Moonkit's real name was, they'd named her Moonkit after the white patch of fur on her forehead, and the fact she'd been found during the full moon, which was the time of the Gathering.

Recently, Moonkit had been having dreams, all fairly similar, but never before had there been that voice. Moonkit had always woken up in terror beforehand. Oftentimes, she would get shushed by Fernkit or Wavekit; Pouncestar's kits. They hated Moonkit for some reason, jealous of all the attention she got. The other kits weren't as unfriendly, but none of them ever were interested in playing with her. It was painful, having to accept the fact that no one liked her, even her own family. Today wasn't any different; Fernkit stirred, and glared irritably at Moonkit. She'd accidentally kicked him in her sleep, Moonkit realized, noticing where her unsheathed claws had nicked Fernkit's dark fur.

"Pouncestar, Moonkit _hurt _me!" Fishkit wailed in accusation, looking up at his mother with a pained expression. Moonkit stiffened in horror, wondering what Pouncestar would do. The powerfully built she-cat stirred, looking at her kit through half-opened eyelids. Beside her, Wavekit also awoke, and Moonkit couldn't help admiring their deep, black fur, which seemed to have a deep, blue sheen that Fernkit lacked. However, the admiration was short-lived as Pouncestar's gaze settled on Moonkit.

"Moonkit? Is this true?" Surprisingly, Pouncestar's voice was gentle, and patient, and the hairs on Moonkit's neck lowered. She was glad the she-cat wasn't angry, but the understanding of the older cats mattered little when it came to the cats of Moonkit's age. _"Perhaps with time,"_ Silverfall had once said when Moonkit confessed her frustrations with the other kits. Moonkit had loudly asked what that had been supposed to mean, but Silverfall shushed her.

Moonkit lowered her head, hoping that Pouncestar wouldn't punish her. "Y-yes, I accidentally kicked him in my sleep."

Fernkit snorted, and Pouncestar shot him a pointed glare. She nodded solemnly and rose. "Alright then, I believe you Moonkit."

"But-" Fernkit protested.

"I have things to do, Fernkit. I have my duties as leader; I can't spend all my time with you. We can settle this later, I have a meeting to call." Awkwardly, Pouncestar rose, and clambered out of her nest, joints snapping into place audibly. Ducking her head, the blackish-blue furred she-cat crawled out of the nursery.

"This is all your fault!" Fernkit hissed, tail lashing. His sister, Wavekit, rose and nodded. "Yeah, no one likes you. Even your mom threw you in a river. You're _useless_!" Moonkit flinched at the last word, wishing Silverfall was here. However, the gray cat had gotten up early, and was probably sorting herbs in the den.

"I-I'm not!" Moonkit exclaimed, but her voice sounded uncertain and weak, even to her. Wavekit and Fernkit looked smug.

"Yes, you are!" Wavekit insisted, shoving Moonkit. The gray kit fell without protest, trembling beneath the two black cats. Fernkit laughed, and shoved her back further. "Useless," he jeered.

"Useless!" Moonkit tumbled again, turning to face the nest of the other three kits, and their mother, and she dimly realized that they weren't there. There was no one to help her.

"Useless!" Came the cry again, and paws rained down on Moonkit fur.

_"Useless! Useless! Useless!" _Something inside Moonkit snapped, and rage poured forth, her senses tingling. She whirled around, lashing out at Wavekit and Fernkit. Her tiny claws drew no blood, but that didn't stop the kits from wailing in pain. Moonkit screeched, her rage and pain greater than the two small kits before her. _"No, I'm _not!"

She ran from the nursery, not looking back, the wails of the two kits falling numbly on her ears. Moonkit ran blindly, bumping into cats here and there, but didn't stop, not even when she reached the long reeds surrounding IslandClan camp. Before she knew it, water was lapping around Moonkit's paws. IslandClan camp was situated on an island in the lake. It's position enabled warriors to spy possible attackers from a long ways off, and most cats couldn't swim through the deep water to reach the island. Moonkit took a long look at the distant shore, and beyond, looking in awe at the mountains that surrounded the valley. Their peaks were thrust into the sky, higher than Moonkit could see, for the mountains seemed to disappear into the clouds. The sight was enough for Moonkit to forget her troubles completely, observing the huge formations curiously.

How did one live so high up, Moonkit wondered. MountainClan didn't even go very far up, though they were situated higher than the other clans. Moonkit tried to imagine reaching the top of a mountain. Would she be able to see the whole world? Would she be able to see the place where her family was? The idea of such a journey appealed to Moonkit, but she wasn't able to swim across the lake. That wouldn't happen until she became an apprentice.

"Moonkit!" A stern voice called, and Moonkit turned to see Silverfall's angry face. _If _she became an apprentice, she corrected herself mentally, remembering how she had struck at Fernkit and Wavekit. What a mouse brain she was.

"Come here!" Silverfall demanded, tail lashing angrily. Fernkit and Wavekit appeared beside her, looking very smug indeed. Silverfall looked down at them, and they immediately changed their stature to look like they were on the verge of tears. Wavekit even started to limp around. Moonkit couldn't help rolling her eyes.

Silverfall shot a glare at her, and Moonkit cowered. "These two told me that you called them 'useless', because Fishkit told on you for kicking him. Not only that, you tried to hurt them! What do you have to say for yourself?" Moonkit looked down at the ground, flexing her tiny claws in frustration. _How dare they try to suggest _I_ called them 'useless', _she thought in rage.

"Apologize right now!" Silverfall exclaimed. Moonkit hesitated, and Silverfall leaned forward. "_Now_, Moonkit!"

"I'm sorry," Moonkit said through gritted teeth, glaring at Fernkit and Wavekit, who only seemed further pleased. Moonkit lashed her tail; this was so unfair!

"Good, you'd better be." Silverfall said, relaxing a bit. She turned to Fernkit and Wavekit. "Go see Goldenfur about getting something to help you, okay?" The two kits nodded, and limped away.

"You are coming with me," Silverfall ordered, looking back at Moonkit. She lowered her head, and followed her mother, but didn't feel the least bit sorry. Moonkit glared at the ground as it swept by, and bumped into Silverfall when she pausing. Looking up, Moonkit saw Pouncestar was in the middle of a ceremony, saying, "Then by the powers bestowed to me by StarClan, I give you your warrior names."

Standing before Pouncestar was Willowpaw and Wingpaw, looking as proud as could be. Silverfall beamed, looking just as proud, and Moonkit knew why. Willowpaw and Wingpaw were her real kits, fathered by Sandnose, and were about to become warriors. Pouncestar stepped forward, momentarily expelling Moonkit's gloomy thoughts as she bent her head toward Willowpaw. "From this day forward, you will be known as Willowsong. StarClan honors your patience and integrity, and we welcome you as a full member of IslandClan."

Next was Wingpaw. "From this day forward, you will be known as Wingrise. StarClan honors your determination and loyalty, and you are welcomed as a full member of IslandClan."

As Wingrise licked Pouncestar's shoulder, the voices of the clan swelled around Moonkit, and her own voice joined them. "Willowsong! Wingrise! Willowsong! Wingrise!" Moonkit looked at the two new warriors wistfully, wishing that she belonged to IslandClan as strongly as they did. However, Silverfall was not really her mother, and IslandClan was not really her home. Someplace, somewhere, Moonkit's real family lived.

**So, what do you think? Please let me know! Now that I'm done introducing all the cats, I won't go in as regular an order. Who knows, there might even be cases where I'll have one POV for two chapters in a row, or multiple POVs in one chapter. **


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello again! I'm so very sorry for not updating; I had break recently and a bunch of other things. Thank you for the positive review, Ashbreeze, but I would like to note that HockeyStar is most definitely female. . . **

**There is a bit of a timeskip in this chapter, but I suppose you won't mind.**

**Chapter 5**

_(Firepaw's POV)_

_"Let's see that crouch one more time, Firepaw," Thistlefang ordered, unimpressed with the new apprentice's _previous efforts. Firepaw gritted his teeth, and sank bank into his haunches once more. He could feel the gazes of the other apprentices and mentors burning into his pelt as he snuck forward, hindquarters wiggling as each foot was set down precariously on the forest ground, careful not to disturb the many colorful leaves that littered the ground. He paused, flanks heaving with exertion, and began again, creeping forward across the clearing. _  
_

Firepaw, Hazelpaw, and Lightningpaw had been promoted to apprenticeship only a couple weeks earlier, the day after BranchClan's climatic return to their ancestral home. Leaf-fall was in full, all the leaves having turned into a fiery display of color. It was a breath-taking sight, and Firepaw thought it was his favorite time of seasons so far in his life. Not even the dwindling number of prey could deter Firepaw's liking for the golden and brown leaves that rustled slightly as his feet moved among them.

Thistlefang sighed, and Firepaw knew instantly that the huge gray tom was still unsatisfied. He sat back, and turned to regard his mentor, irritated that he'd spent all morning going through the same motions, and hadn't actually done any hunting yet. When was Firepaw going to do something worthwhile, like battle training? He slapped at a nearby leaf in his frustration, turning his gaze away from Thistlefang.

"Firepaw, how many times have I told you-" Thistlefang began, moving forward to lecture his apprentice. However, a tabby gray she-cat blocked his way, looking up at the larger tom sternly with her icy blue eyes.

"We've been standing here since sunrise, Thistlefang, and it's practically sun-high," she exclaimed, pointing her tail upwards to indicate the distant ball of light that was high in the sky. "We ought to move on, or at least give the other apprentices a chance to practice their hunting crouch as well. Give Firepaw a break."

Thistlefang growled, and Firepaw wondered what the large tom would do. However, he only turned away, disgust evident on his face. "Fine then, Skyleaf. Have it _your _way." The tom retired to a corner of the clearing, and seemed content to glare at everyone else while he watched the proceedings.

Skyleaf nodded in satisfaction, and then turned to the other mentors; Goosecloud, and Ashear. The other two apprentices and mentors were currently on patrols. Firepaw envied them, wondering how it must feel to be able to run freely through the forest, either patrolling borders or hunting to feed the clan. He had yet to know, and couldn't wait to have the experience.

"I remember one of the first moves I learned as an apprentice," Skyleaf was saying, and Firepaw pushed away his thoughts to listen excitedly. Finally, they were going to do some battle training! "When you first start out, you're very small, and so my mentor reasoned that it would be best to learn how to defend oneself when pinned by a much larger warrior.

"Ashear and I will demonstrate how the move is done," Skyleaf continued, indicating Ashear. The tortoiseshell she-cat dipped her head, leaving the side of her apprentice, Mosspaw. Skyleaf went into a crouch, and Ashear did the same. Firepaw's eyes widened in anticipation, and his ears pricked. Suddenly, Skyleaf let out an ear-splitting screech, and launched herself at Ashear. The tortoiseshell side-stepped her, and shoved Skyleaf to the ground. Hazelpaw let out her breath sharply, and Firepaw glanced at her. Did she think her mentor was going to get hurt?

Meanwhile, Skyleaf recovered, and tried to lift herself off the ground, but Ashear had her pinned. Snarling, Skyleaf lashed out at Ashear's exposed belly with her hind legs, claws sheathed. The tortoiseshell hissed in pain, stumbling away from Skyleaf, who sprang to her feet. Both she-cats were breathing heavily, but Skyleaf turned to grin at the apprentices. "Now it's your turn," she said with a purr.

Goosecloud stepped forward, and pointed his tail at Mosspaw and his apprentice, Lightningpaw. "You two will pair off, and Hazelpaw and Firepaw will be partners. Take turns being pinned and raking the other cat's belly. Remember, claws _sheathed_."

Firepaw turned to face Hazelpaw, who grinned at him. "Just because you are my brother doesn't mean I'm going to take it easy on you," she warned, tail lashing in anticipation."

"Noted," Firepaw replied, sinking into a crouch, and grimacing at the familiar burn in his muscles. "I won't be taking it easy on you either," he muttered under his breath, too quiet for Hazelpaw to hear. He shot forward, and could have let out a shout of exhilaration, adrenaline pumping through his body as he moved towards Hazelpaw. The she-cat's eyes widened in terror a split second before Firepaw slammed into her, pleasure streaming through him at his successful assault. However, the feeling was short-lived, for moments later, Hazelpaw's paws struck at Firepaw's underside. He growled, and sunk his paws deeper into Hazelpaw's shoulders. She shrieked, and her next strike was below his sternum. The wind went out of Firepaw, and he stumbled away, promptly releasing Hazelpaw.

"I told you I wasn't going easy on you," Hazelpaw said in exasperation, rising to her feet. Her eyes were shining, however, and Firepaw couldn't help feeling envious of her victory. He felt frustrated at the lack of a counter-attack or defense against the move they were learning, and could only hope that next time, he would be able to side-step Hazelpaw.

"I know," Firepaw replied once he finally got his breath back. "Now it's your turn." He went down once more, belly skimming the ground. Hazelpaw smirked at him, and followed suit, in a crouch for several moments before she finally moved forward. Firepaw was slammed to the ground, and his breathing became shallow once more. However, he had enough coherency to lash at Hazelpaw's stomach. The she-cat screeched, and Firepaw blinked when he realized his claws had been unsheathed. Blood oozed from the shallow cuts, and a single drop fell onto Firepaw's leg.

Hazelpaw leapt away from Firepaw, and turned to look at the gash on her belly. Skyleaf ran forward to examine the apprentice's wound, and turned to regard Firepaw. "Did you do this?" She asked, frowning.

"Yes." Firepaw looked at her head-on, feeling a little remorseful that he'd hurt Hazelpaw, but it hadn't been that bad, had it?

"Firepaw! Didn't I just say that we were to keep our claws _sheathed?_" Goosecloud exclaimed in exasperation, running over to Hazelpaw's side. "Now neither of you will be allowed to go to the Gathering!"

The Gathering? Firepaw blinked, and realized that the Gathering would be tonight. It was the full moon, after all! He groaned when he realized that Lightningpaw was going to get to go without him now. It was so unfair!

"Come on, then, Hazelpaw needs to see a healer. We can practice some more later."

"I have an announcement to make!" Maplestar meowed. Lightningpaw looked up from the mouse he was eating, and wondered if Maplestar was going to say who was going to the Gathering. He hoped he would get to go, but at the same time, he felt guilty that Hazelpaw and Firepaw wouldn't be able to. If only Firepaw had been able to control himself! "Sageflower, Boulderfrost, Mallowleap, Goosecloud, Ashear, Applepaw, Birchpaw, Mosspaw, and Lightningpaw will all accompany Acorneye and I to the Gathering! Bushpelt, Ripplefall, Thistlefang, Skyleaf, Firepaw, and Hazelpaw will all stay behind to guard the camp. Those going to the Gathering should get some rest in the mean time. This meeting is now adjoined."

Lightningpaw could've jumped as far as the stars in his excitement, and scampered over to Mosspaw. "What is the Gathering like?" He mewed, curious.

The dark tabby was grooming her pelt, and purred at noticing Lightningpaw's excitement. "It's always a bit scary at first seeing all these cats in one place. But it's also really fun, because you meet new cats, and learn what's happening in the other clans. You know, they're not that much different from us."

"Really?" Lightningpaw said, surprised. He remembered when BranchClan had come to camp, and they seemed very different to him.

"Yeah," Mosspaw assured him, nodding. "You'll see."

Mosspaw was right about one thing. Seeing all those cats in one place was overwhelming! Lightningpaw stumbled in his shock as the ForestClan patrol spilled into the glen. He gasped when he saw the blackened husk of a gigantic stump, the remnants of a tree that had bigger than anything in the valley. Already perched on one of its huge roots were the leaders of IslandClan and MarshClan; Flishclaw and Lilystar. Fishclaw represented IslandClan while Pouncestar cared for their kits. MountainClan had not yet arrived, but the glen was already teeming with cats of all colors and sizes.

"I'll show you some of my friends," Mosspaw offered, seeing Lightningpaw's nervousness. He nodded weakly, and they sprang together into the throng of felines. Mosspaw stopped suddenly when they came by two she-cats talking together. Judging by their size, they were both apprentices. One was a pretty-looking tortoiseshell, and the other was a longhaired white she-cat with partially gray legs.

"Lightningpaw, this is Ivypaw, and Marigoldpaw. Ivypaw's from MarshClan, and Marigoldpaw's from IslandClan." Mosspaw said, introducing the two she-cats.

"Nice to meet you, Lightningpaw." Ivypaw quipped.

"Where are your brothers?" Mosspaw asked.

"Oh, Sleekpaw and Troutpaw are probably just congratulating Beechleaf, and Thornfrost. It took them _forever_ to become warriors, you know." Ivypaw said in an offhanded way, obviously exasperated.

"Oh, look, there's MountainClan! Now the Gathering can get started!" Marigoldpaw exclaimed. Indeed, there the patrol was, spilling out of the trees with Cloudstar at their head. The longhaired, gray-striped white tom sprang onto the root alongside Maplestar, Fishclaw, and Lilystar.

"The Gathering will now begin!" The tom yowled. Almost immediately the sound of chatter died away, and all the cats looked at the four leaders expectantly. Lightningpaw had half a mind to wonder why BranchClan had not been a part of the Gathering, but he wasn't about to ask.

"I will start," Lilystar mewed, rising to the forefront of the root. "MarshClan has been doing well for the start of this leaf-fall. Our fresh-kill pile is still as high as ever, and recently, two new warriors have joined our ranks. Beechleaf, and Thornfrost, please stand!" The two cats, one light brown, the other, a dark grey, rose from the ranks.

"Beechleaf! Thornfrost! Beechleaf! Thornfrost!" The clans cheered. Lightningpaw hoped that one day, he would be the one whose warrior name echoed through the clearing. As long as Hazelpaw and Firepaw were there to stand beside him, of course. If only they could be here . . .

"That is all from MarshClan," Lilystar meowed, stepping back so Fishclaw could take her place.

"IslandClan has also had a good green-leaf. We too, have two new warriors; Willowsong and Wingbreeze!"

"Willowsong! Wingbreeze! Willowsong! Wingbreeze!"

Maplestar was next, and Lightningpaw tensed. No doubt he was going to mention Lightningpaw's apprenticeship. However, as he opened his mouth, there was a cry from a cat near the fringes of the glen. "It's BranchClan."

There was a collective gasp as the band of cats appeared, and Highstar padded up to the root to stand beside the other leaders, who regarded him coolly. There were cries of outrage from the clearing, and several dared to say, "You don't belong here This is our home!"

"Silence!" Highstar roared, tail lashing. The cats quieted, but there was an air of tension among the cats, and BranchClan stood huddled alone in the glen, an empty space around them even though cats surrounded them on all sides.

"BranchClan has returned, and will not leave!" He said, his eyes piercing the crowd. "Any cat who objects can speak now!" There was silence.

"I believe it was _my _turn to speak." Maplestar said pointedly, unamused with Highstar's unexpected arrival.

"Of course," Highstar said in what Lightningpaw was sure was a mocking tone.

"ForestClan just recently acquired three new apprentices!" Maplestar announced, as if nothing had transpired since he last tried to speak. "Unfortunately Firepaw and Hazelpaw were unable to join us, so we only have Lightningpaw here tonight!"

"Firepaw! Lightningpaw! Hazelpaw!" The cats chanted, but to Lightningpaw's ears it sounded half-hearted, and only a fraction of the cats even said anything, their gazes turned towards BranchClan.

"MountainClan has not had any important happenings since Leafkit's birth." Cloudstar announced, looking at Highstar curiously. "However, we are as strong as ever, and ready for the approaching leaf-bare."

Highstar stood, knowing it was his turn. "BranchClan has finally finished making its camp. Our medicine cat and his apprentice will join yours on the next half moon to share tongues with StarClan. Twigleg, one of our warriors, is predicted to have her kits soon, and they will be a grand addition to our clan. BranchClan is not afraid of any potential threat from the other clans. The stars have guided us here, and will not mislead us."

Lilystar sprang forward. "The Gathering is now over!"

"See you later!" Mosspaw exclaimed to Ivypaw and Sleekpaw, and Lightningpaw followed her as they rejoined the ForestClan patrol. He couldn't help wondering if something bad might happen now that BranchClan had arrived. The clans might be okay with it now, but what about when leaf-bare came? Lightningpaw had never experienced leaf-bare, but the stories about it made him wonder if MountainClan and ForestClan would try to steal prey from the newcomers. It was a good thing that leaf-bare only lasted three moons, Lightningpaw thought with a shudder.

**Tell me what you think! Do you think my characters are a little two-dimensional? Please let me know! Also, sorry if I made a very long chapter, but I prefer them, personally. Makes the story move along a little faster. Also, Twigleg is going to have her kits in the next couple of chapters or so, and if you want to have a character in the story, please let me know. Otherwise, I have some planned.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello, GP again! I think you guys can already expect that I won't update nearly as fast as everyone else on this site. Even now it would be smarter for me to further postpone this and get my homework finished. However, my sister might kill me if I don't, so here I am!**

**Whether you guys didn't notice, forgot, or didn't want to submit OCs, I didn't get any. Twigleg's going to have her kitting in this chapter, though, so if you wanted any of your OCs to be featured, there will be future opportunities.**

**There's another timeskip in this chappie again (the first handful were all within the span of a couple weeks in IC time), as you will see.**

**Chapter 6**

**_A _**_chill settled over the BranchClan camp, leaf-fall quickly tightening its_ icy grasp on the valley. In her nest alongside Sapkit and Sunkit, Reedkit shivered, trying to block out the cold that was trying to seep into her bones. The little brown she-cat nestled closer to her mother, trying to find the warmth that normally pulsated from her fur. The nighttime gloom was preceded by mist, wreathing into the nursery den with icy wet tendrils. Reedkit stiffened at the sudden moisture, and wrinkled her nose. Her mother said that leaf-bare felt ten times colder than nights like this, and Reedkit could only imagine what such cold was like.

Suddenly, there was a sharp intake of breath from Twigleg, who'd been bed-ridden for the past couple of days, her belly protruding noticeably. The brown she-cat moaned and turned over in her sleep, brow furrowed. Reedkit observed her with taught muscles, wondering if Twigleg was sick, or something. Burstfall had said that she was going to kit soon, and Reedkit frowned at the memory of that conversation. If kitting caused as much pain as it seemed to give Twigleg, Reedkit wasn't sure she ever wanted any.

Twigleg cried out, and her green eyes shot open. "Redsplash! Redsplash!" the laboring she-cat screeched.

There was a rustle from outside the den; a multitude of curious voices, and then a dark ginger head poked into the den, yellow eyes wide with concern. "Is everything alright?"

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine!" Twigleg said, her voice dripping with sarcasm as a contraction wracked her body. She wailed, curling into a fetal position. "Aren't you supposed to give me something to ease the pain?" she exclaimed, panting.

Redsplash only looked at her, exasperated at the queen's attitude, and then turned his head. "Mottledpaw?"

"Yes, Redsplash?" A young cat's voice answered.

"Get me some chervil and raspberry leaves, and a stick while you're at it!" Redsplash yowled. He turned to Burstfall, who was now awake. "I need you to take you and your kits outside the den. I work easier without other cats breathing down my shoulder."

Burstfall nodded, and nudged Sapkit to her feet. The sleepy she-cat yawned, and blinked sleepily. Burstfall grabbed Sunkit and hauled him out of the den, Sapkit at her heels. Reedkit followed, looking back at Twigleg and Redsplash one more time before stepping out of the den. Outside, some cats were already awake, their ears perked attentively. One of these cats, a brown tabby tom, stepped forward, anxious.

"Twigleg! Is she alright?" The tom mewed worriedly.

Burstfall gave him comforting touch with the tip of her tail, setting Sunkit down. "Don't worry Oakfrost, Twigleg will be perfectly fine."

"I hope you're right," Oakfrost exclaimed, his eyes straying to the nursery den.

A small, mottled gray she-cat darted through the clearing, a stick in her mouth and a bundle of tart-smelling leaves tucked under her chin. With a flick of her tail, the cat disappeared into the nursery, and Reedkit recognized her for Mottledpaw, the clan's medicine cat apprentice. _I wonder what being a medicine cat is like, _Reedkit mused, watching the entrance as Twigleg howled again.

Oakfrost shifted worriedly from one foot to the other, and all stiffened when there was an audible _snap! _"Twigleg!" Oakfrost ran into the den.

Redsplash appeared, disgruntled and a tad weary looking. He gazed sternly at Oakfrost, shooing the tom away. "It's alright Oakfrost, we just gave her a stick to help her along. If it makes you feel any better, we also gave her some chervil and raspberry leaves. They should ease the pain."

"I want to see her!" Oakfrost snarled, his tail lashing in frustration.

"Redsplash! The first kit is coming!" Mottledpaw's yowl came from inside.

"Please wait," Redsplash ordered, and then he was gone again. Oakfrost sat down in defeat, green eyes narrowed. The next few minutes passed at a snail's pace, and Reedkit wondered if Twigleg's cries of pain and the splintering of wood would never cease. Finally, an eerie silence filled the air, and all ears were perked forward at attention. All around Reedkit, the silence was bent under the murmurs of anxious cats.

"Do you think she's okay?"

"Mottledpaw sure sounded worried!"

"I wonder if there's any blood."

"How many kits do you suppose?"

"Do you think any are stillborn?"

All this and more were spoken in quick, hushed whispers, bubbling all around Reedkit. At first, she tried to see which cats had said what, but there were too many indistinct snitches and snatches of conversation, too many little group of cats huddled together under the half-moon claw in the sky. Reedkit looked up, and remembered a meeting from several days ago, after BranchClan had went to the other clans' Gathering. Highstar had said that the medicine cats were to go to the Moon Falls alongside all other medicine cats during the half-moon to share tongues with StarClan. Reedkit wondered if that night was tonight. Would the other cats be mad if Redsplash and Mottledpaw didn't come?

Reedkit looked over at Oakfrost, trying to dispel her unease. The tom sat dutifully at the den entrance, unmoving. Everytime, Twigleg had screamed, Oakfrost had flinched, but otherwise didn't move. Reedkit wondered why he would stay to listen to his mate's pain. Why didn't he try to distract himself, or run away. Reedkit trembled, wanted to run and hide herself.

"Why does he stay there, Burstfall? Why does he stay and listen? Doesn't it hurt him?" Reedkit squeaked, looking up at her mother's gentle eyes. Burstfall smiled, her face crinkling, and Reedkit was struck by how old and tired she looked, as if she had grown moons older in the span of a couple hours.

"It's because he loves her, Reedkit." Burstfall said, her voice full of warmth. Reedkit pressed herself further into her mother's fur, drinking in her comforting scent of milk and sweetness. Her brow furrowed in confusion, unable to understand what Burstfall meant. As if she understood what her kit was thinking, Burstfall said, "You may not understand now, but you will in time."

Suddenly, a dark gray head peeked through the ferns woven around the den, and Oakfrost stood suddenly, ears perked. "Congratulations," Mottledpaw murmured, her voice weary and soft. "You have a little she-cat."

Oakfrost pushed passed her, and Mottledpaw padded over to Burstfall. "You can go back in and sleep now." Around them, cats began to disperse, heading back to their dens nestled into and around the huge trees that hugged their campground. Reedkit yawned, and followed her mother back into the den. She was tired, but also curious. What was the she-cat's name? What did she look like?

Inside the den, Twigleg and Oakfrost were curled around each other, purring deeply, and their heads bent towards each other. Nestled against Twigleg's chest was a mewling kit. Leaning forward, Reedkit looked on in awe at the tiny kit, a dark brown tabby with white forelegs and patches that dotted her body.

"What did you name her?" Sapkit squeaked, eyes wide.

Twigleg opened one sleepy eye, and sighed, too tired to speak. Oakfrost spoke for her. "Birdkit. After Twigleg's mother, Runningbird."

"She looks . . .just like her." Twigleg said quietly, all of her former energy and spunk gone. Gently, the young queen began to stroke her kit, purring quietly.

"Come along now, let Twigleg rest." Burstfall said sternly, pulling her kits toward her.

"Were we ever that small?" Sunkit asked.

Burstfall nodded. "Yes, and you might have been even smaller. _I _was once that small."

Sunkit wrinkled his nose, and Reedkit could tell he didn't believe her. She, too, found it hard to believe that her huge mother could have ever been as small as tiny Birdkit. Reedkit snuck one more look at the tiny kit before finally curling up with her litter mates and Burstfall. Somehow, the den seemed warmer then it did when Reedkit had last tried to sleep this night.

* * *

Reedkit padded after Mottledpaw, watching the she-cat curiously as she sifted through the leaves in the medicine den, one of many niches found beneath the roots of the huge redwood trees. There weren't many leaves, obviously, but there more than Reedkit could have expected Redsplash and Mottledpaw to have gathered in the span of a few weeks, especially when all the plants seemed to be dying. Burstfall said it was a part of leaf-fall, hence the name, and Reedkit wondered how the clans got by without fresh herbs during leaf-bare.

"Let's see . . . there's some chamomile from awhile back that we can use and some juniper berries, and oh, we still have some ragweed it seems. It's a wonder how Redsplash managed to carry all of this. Probably got some of the warriors to pitch in. . ." Mottledpaw was saying, unaware of Reedkit's presence behind her. The she-cat was busy sorting leaves and berries into little bundles, seemingly at random in Reedkit's mind. However, the little kit could see the purpose in Mottledpaw's paws, and wondered what the apprentice was up to.

"Hey, Mottledpaw!" she exclaimed. Mottledpaw jumped, upsetting some of the bundles of leaves and causing them to scatter all over the den. Reedkit watched in display as she accidentally ruined Mottledpaw's hard work. "Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"That's alright, Reedkit. I just wanted to sort out some traveling herbs ahead of time for when we go to the Moon Falls tonight." Mottledpaw said, smoothing down her fur with her tongue. The apprentice settled back on her haunches and began to sift through the mess to discern some order in the pile.

"Well, I still feel like I should help," Reedkit mewed, moving to Mottledpaw's side. She reached out and pulled a blue-colored berry towards herself. "What's this?"

"That's juniper." Mottledpaw explained, putting a leaf to the side. "How about you sort all the juniper berries into one pile, and the ragweed." she suggested, holding up the leaf.

"Okay!" Reedkit said, already pulling the rest of the juniper berries towards her. When the leaves resisted against her paw pushing them along the floor, Reedkit grabbed them with her teeth. Mottledpaw told her to be careful not to bite down and extract the juices. "You not the one going to the Moon Falls after all."

Reedkit put the leaf down carefully, and looked up at Mottledpaw curiously. "Why do you need to go to the Moon Falls anyway? What's so special about it?"

Mottledpaw looked at her thoughtfully, and discontinued her work. "Normally, in BranchClan, we have to wait for StarClan to send dreams or signs to us to communicate with them. The clans here, though, aren't nomadic and have a sort of entrance to StarClan that they can visit regularly. It's reliable I suppose and a good way of forging bonds among medicine cats."

"Oh, okay," Reedkit said.

Mottledpaw's eyes brightened. "Redsplash said I might even get my medicine cat name tonight! I'll be the first cat of BranchClan to become a medicine cat in our old home in countless moons!"

"Just like Birdkit was the first to be born here in a long, long time." Reedkit said thoughtfully. She wondered what that would be like, not knowing how BranchClan had lived before, wandering through seemingly endless forests, and passing by huge mountains, like the ones that encircled the valley they lived in now.

"Yes," Mottledpaw murmured. She began to sort the leaves again, but her eyes still held a sparkle of anticipation and excitement. "I wonder what my name will be! Maybe something typical like Mottledfur or Mottledspots. Or maybe something really unique, like Mottleddream!"

"Or maybe a mix of both," Reedkit said, purring. It was not often that BranchClan's soft spoken medicine cat apprentice became a chattering stream. Reedkit herself wondered what her name would be. Burstfall had named her for her pelt and limber legs, but it could be something unrelated to that in the end. Like . . . Reedwind!

Mottledpaw purred alongside her. "Yes, I suppose. We'll just have to wait and see!" The gray apprentice looked down at the various leaves and berries, all now in neat little piles. "I think we're done with that. Now I just need to make proper traveling herb bundles out of them. Thanks for your help, Reedkit!"

"You're welcome!" Reedkit said, leaping to her feet. "I'll see you later!" The long-legged brown kit ran from the den, up and out into the fresh, leaf-fall air. Leaves of brown and gold scattered before her and then were whisked up by a brisk evening breeze. It wouldn't be long before Mottledpaw and Redsplash left for the Moon Falls. In the clearing, Sunkit and Sapkit were tussling on the ground, and Reedkit spurred herself forward.

"Gotcha!" she squeaked, slamming into Sapkit. The orange she-cat flailed in mock terror as Reedkit pinned her down, triumphant.

The breeze suddenly strengthened, and leaves whirled about in the air. For a moment, all three of the kits were still as they watched the beautiful leaf-fall display. Reedkit was suddenly reminded of how, weeks before, they'd wrestled as their group walked down into the valley. The moment now was so similar, yet so different, and Reedkit didn't feel the same as she did that fateful day. They were home now.


	8. Chapter 7

**A Very Big Author's Note: And here I am again! Track was canceled today for some reason so I have a truckload of time to write this. Yay! Two chapters in the span of a week. Kinda pitiful, but that's me. Slow to come up with what I'm writing. I'm also pretty hard on myself; I already want to change the first several chapters a little, especially the prologue. Prophecies are just too cliche' (how do I even get the accent on that "e"?) in any case. Also, I now want to put a little teaser in there about how BranchClan left the valley, because that's mostly what the story is about now. People just get the wrong idea from the prologue, according to my view chart (half of the people read the prologue, and then quit the story). What do you guys think? I'm going to check the rules to make sure it isn't illegal or anything, but I want to know your opinion before I do anything.**

**Do you think I'm moving too slowly? I know that's far from common to have gotten, like, eight chapters into the story and still have the charries (short for characters) be kits. XD However, if I were to make them apprentices, I'd be rushing headlong into the action, because leaf-bare is where fit really hits the shan, if you know what I mean. I think the minimum from here would be to make the kits that were four moons old in the beginning, apprentices, in the next chapter (the apprentice ceremony is going to be from Wolfkit's POV for REASONS). **

**On another note, I'm sorry that I haven't updated Beyond Oblivion, but I have trouble finding inspiration. There's too many possibilities. I mostly just want to write a backstory to the whole thing, centered around Graywhisper, Silvermoon, and Leafcolor, of course. **

**Okay, rant done, time for answering reviews. **

**Thanks, Heretica, for reviewing! Yay, another person had the patience to read this. As far as relevance, the last chapter wasn't really, but I did want to have Reedkit get to know Mottledpaw (also for REASONS). Other than that, it doesn't have too much to do with the plot. I can't say this one will be too relevant, either. Just developing a feel for Moonkit's character is all. I also apologize that her name is Mary-Sueish; the Erin Hunters weren't exactly discouraging when they made Moonflower, hrm? **

**I will now shut up and write the chapter. **

**Chapter 7**

_A fine frost had settled over the island, dusting it in cool, _white bits of ice. Moonkit sniffed the delicate flakes, and flinched at their sharp touch. She licked the liquid remnants from her nose, and looked up to see Fernkit and Wavekit reacting similarly as they experimented with the strange little things.

"Leaf-bare might come sooner than we had expected," Pouncestar murmured to Rosefur, mother to Flowerkit, Flarekit, and Lightkit. The three kits were much larger, with only a half-moon or so until they became apprentices. Moonkit thought enviously of how she would be stuck alone in the nursery with Fernkit and Wavekit for a whole moon without them. The two were becoming almost unbearable as they grew older.

Fernkit looked up from one withered reed, wrinkling his nose in confusion. "Pouncestar, why are the plants dying?"

"It's a part of leaf-fall, Fernkit," Pouncestar mewed, squinting against the glare that the frost projected across the clearing. Around them, warriors moved sluggishly, and wearily, as if the cold was sapping them of their strength.

_A fairly accurate statement, _Moonkit thought with a shiver. She wanted nothing more than to go back into the nursery and bury herself in Silverfall's fur. Moonkit brightened at the thought of her adoptive mother, glad that she had taken her in, rather than Pouncestar. Moonkit would rather claw her eyes out then be indebted to Fernkit and Wavekit.

"Attention!" Fishclaw yowled. Moonkit looked up with ears perked; was Fishclaw going to call a meeting? "Shellfur, Wingbreeze, Voleear, and Marigoldpaw will go on a hunting patrol once Waspeye, Hawkbeak, and Scaleleg get back from the dawn patrol."

"Oh, why couldn't Silverfall lend a paw? We don't have enough warriors as it is, and we can't afford to let anyone laze around for no reason," Shellfur complained.

"Don't talk about my mother that way!" Willowsong hissed, hair bristling. Silverfall looked on at the exchange from the nursery den, her expression unreadable.

"Don't deny it's true," Shellfur hissed, flexing her claws. "She had her time to grieve, and that rogue kit is the only reason she hasn't fully returned to warrior duties!" Moonkit blinked in confusion from where she stood, feeling like the frost that surrounded her was creeping into her heart. _Rogue kit?_

"How could you be so ignorant?" Willowsong snarled incredulously, crouching down to leap on the other she-cat.

"Enough!" Fishclaw snarled, leaping between the two quarreling she-cats. "We do _not _speak of our fellow clanmates that way, Shellfur. We should show a little sympathy for her loss."

Shellfur glared fiercely at the black tom, before finally breaking her stare to look down at her paws. "I'm sorry, Silverfall. I don't know what I was thinking."

Silverfall sighed, and shook her head, her eyes clouded with sorrow. "No, Shellfur, you made a good point. I've taken too long to get over . . . what happened. I - I'll join the next patrol."

Moonkit slinked away, shame burning into her pelt. This was, in a way, all her fault. Not all of IslandClan welcomed her, especially Fernkit and Wavekit. She never wanted Silverfall to suffer because of that. The small, gray kit crept into the reeds, not letting anyone notice her absence. Brittle bits of ice snapped and broke beneath her paws as Moonkit wound through the brush. The air was preceded by a thin wreath of mist, preventing Moonkit from seeing too far beyond her. As she snuck along, a thin layer of ice gave way to water, icy cold against Moonkit's skin.

Moonkit hissed reflexively, retracting her paw. She realized to her shock that a portion of the lake was frozen. A chill spread across Moonkit's spine as she looked at the glittering ice. She felt . . . _uneasy_, like she couldn't stand to think of the water trapped in its icy prison. Another thought came to Moonkit, cold and ominous; would IslandClan starve without any fish? She had to ask her mother!

Spinning on her heels, Moonkit leapt away from the island shore to go find Silverfall. She paused, remembering Silverfall wouldn't be there for her anymore. She had to attend to her duties. Moonkit sighed, her purpose forgotten, and broken. She slumped, not feeling like making the short trip back through the reeds back to the nursery. Fernkit and Wavekit would just ridicule her, and Moonkit wouldn't feel any less cold.

_It isn't fair! _Moonkit thought angrily, taking her rage out on the slender reed stalks before her. The gray kit's claws tore into the shriveled plants, and she let her bitterness take over and control her movements. Moonkit's eyes narrowed, and she looked angrily upon the reeds, as if it were their fault she was mistreated.

This one, the crooked one with a brittle stalk, was Wavekit. _Snap! _It never stood a chance.

A pale green one, with leaves still attached, was Fernkit. _Crack! _It fell pitifully between Moonkit's jaws.

And now . . . Moonkit whirled around, her eyes falling on a tiny, insignificant bunch of sharp shelling leaves, still alive. _Shellfur_. Moonkit crept forward, allowing herself a few moments of sweet anticipation before she tore into the miserable pile of-

_Crunch! _Moonkit froze, and the wind changed. The familiar scent of Fernkit and Wavekit washed over her, and Moonkit growled involuntarily. She felt so angry, so enraged, and wanted nothing more than to make those two suffer for her pain. It took all her willpower not to tear into them as the unwitting kits romped her way.

"I wonder why Silverfall even likes her, anyway," Wavekit squeaked, her dark, glossy pelt bobbing into view. Moonkit stood patiently, waiting for when the ignorant pair noticed her.

"I wonder why _any _of-" Fernkit's voice was cut off, eyes wide with shock and dismay when he noticed Moonkit standing before him and his littermate, listening to every word with a hateful glare. Wavekit growled, narrowing her eyes to slits. Her tail lashed irritably, and the dark she-cat lowered herself into a crouch.

"Hiding again, Pathetickit?" Wavekit drawled with a sickening smirk. Moonkit's claws slid in and out as she tried desperately not to wipe the grin off of the unbearable she-cat's face. Copying Wavekit, Moonkit settled into a crouch, ears flat against her skull. Her lip curled in a premature snarl, and Moonkit's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Ashamed of your lazy excuse for a mother?" Fernkit said, goading Moonkit on.

"Actually, she's probably more ashamed of you!" Wavekit yowled, standing up with a triumphant gleam in her eyes.

"Just like Pouncestar's ashamed of _you_," Moonkit snarled, grinning devilishly when she saw that she'd struck a nerve in the two kits. It was time they got a taste of their own medicine. "Come on, cowards, are you afraid of _Pathetic_kit?"

Fernkit leapt with an enraged screech, slamming into Moonkit with great force. The breath left Moonkit body, and she was flung out onto the thin ice of the lake. She curled up, wincing from the pain of the blow and gasping for breath. However, Fernkit was not done with her yet. The angry tom raked unsheathed claws across Moonkit's ear, drawing blood. Moonkit snarled, and kicked out at Fernkit, throwing him out further onto the ice.

"Fernkit!" Wavekit cried, smacking into Moonkit with a hunger for vengeance. Moonkit tumbled, and let out a yowl of dismay as an ominous crack was heard beneath her, and she plunged into the icy water. Still falling end over end, Moonkit sank deeper into the dark water, unable to know which way was up or down. She thought she could faintly see the outline of Fernkit and Wavekit against the ice, but Moonkit was too disoriented to know for sure.

Finally, Moonkit's lungs were aching too much for her to stand, and Moonkit randomly kicked out her back legs, hoping to move closer to the surface. Her feet met the silty bottom of the lake, and sprang away. Squinting, Moonkit was able to see the hole where sunlight entered the water, and swam towards it with the practiced ease of an IslandClan cat. When she felt her lungs might burst, Moonkit surfaced, and delicious air fed her starved body.

Gasping, Moonkit flung herself onto the ice, only to have it crack more. After several more attempts, Moonkit successfully pulled her bedraggled body out of the water. Fernkit and Wavekit were nowhere to be seen, and Moonkit wondered if they'd fallen through the ice, too. She dismissed the notion as soon as she though of it; she'd seen Fernkit and Wavekit standing above her as she'd vied for the surface. Maybe they had run off.

"Moonkit!" Turning at the sound of her name, Moonkit saw Silverfall, along with Willowsong, Voleear, and Fishclaw. Willowsong ran up to her and licked Moonkit's soaked fur anxiously. "What happened? Fernkit and Wavekit came running into camp screeching their heads off about how you were trapped under the ice."

Moonkit looked down at her paws, wondering why Fernkit and Wavekit would bother. Didn't they want her dead? She suddenly felt ashamed for stooping as low as them. Now she really was a rogue kit. "Fernkit, Wavekit, and I got into a fight. I fell through the ice."

Silverfall's eyes glinted with relief and then anger. "You could've drowned! From now on you're staying where I can see you."

"I thought you have to be a warrior though, like Shellfur said," Moonkit pointed out bitterly, looking up.

"Where _Pouncestar and Rosefur _can see you," Silverfall said, exasperated. "You knew what I meant." The gray she-cat looked at her adoptive daughter with resignation. "Come on, let's get you warm."

Moonkit's head drooped again, and she obediently trudged after Silverfall and the rest of the group. A part of her protested that it was Fernkit's and Wavekit's fault, but there was also a part of her that felt only shame. Not everything was supposed to be about her.

As soon as the patrol reached camp, Fishclaw leapt up onto the tree at the center of the island, landing gracefully on a low hanging branch. "I have something I need to draw to the attention of the rest of the clan," the black-furred deputy yowled.

The ferns parted off to the side to reveal Waspeye, Hawkbeak, and Scaleleg, who had returned from refreshing the borders. Waspeye triumphantly displayed a vole she had hanging by the tail, before depositing it on the fresh-kill pile. The patrol joined the rest of the cats gathered beneath the tree, ears angled toward Fishclaw attentively. Moonkit watched apprehensively as the deputy prepared himself to continue, wondering if he was going to talk about her.

"Moonkit almost drowned today when she fell through the ice not too long ago." Shocked cries rose into the air, and Fishclaw had to raise his tail for silence. "We haven't been watching our kits, the hope and legacy of the clan, because we've believed that they are safe on the island. It is blatantly obvious that this is not true anymore, so I must enforce a new rule. Kits will no longer be allowed to go beyond the camp. If they do not follow this rule, punishment will be exacted." Fishclaw narrowed his gaze at the cluster of kits, his eyes lingering on Moonkit. "This meeting is now dismissed." The tom sprang down from the branch, and the warriors dispersed.

Moonkit watched sadly as Shellfur, Voleear, Marigoldpaw, Wingbreeze, and Silverfall disappeared into the rushes, off to go hunt for the clan. She wondered how much prey they would catch out in this cold weather; Moonkit certainly would not be out and about if she were a mouse!

Out of the corner of her eye, Moonkit saw Fernkit glaring at her, and sighed inwardly, thoughts dispelled. She watched with more than a touch of exasperation as the angry tom approached her. "Nice going," Fernkit hissed. "Now we get to be squished up in the camp all day with _you." _The tom turned tail, and padded away.

"What is your problem?" Moonkit asked in bewilderment. Fernkit paused, and looked back at her with similar confusion. "Why do you _hate _me so much?"_  
_

The black tom snorted. "Isn't it obvious, _Pathetic_kit?"

"Not really," Moonkit drawled, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It was a rhetorical question," Fernkit muttered, miffed.

"Ooh, big words. I didn't know you were capable of that," Moonkit exclaimed in mock surprise.

"See, that's exactly why I don't like you," Fernkit spat.

"Moonkit!" Willowsong ran up, and began to lick her adoptive sister. "You're still soaked! Come on, you're going to catch a cold." The gray warrior herded Moonkit into the nursery, and Moonkit could almost feel Fernkit's gaze burning into her back as they clambered in.

* * *

"Do you think she's sick?" That was Silverfall, her green eyes wide with concern. Moonkit blinked up blearily at her, and looked away, feeling another bout of coughing coming on. She pushed through, exhausted and wanting nothing more than to sleep. Why did her mother have to go and get Goldenfur, anyway? She was fine.

The elderly medicine cat scrutinized Moonkit deeply, frowning. The gray kit coughed again, and the golden she-cat shook her head wearily. "Whitecough." There was a cry of dismay from Silverfall, but Goldenfur silenced her with a twitch of her tail. "It's not bad now, and we still have plenty of herbs. She'll be fine, Silverfall. Don't you worry."

Moonkit nodded at the medicine cat's words, and yawned. She was fine. Totally. Her vision was so fuzzy though. Moonkit squinted up at the two conversing cats, trying to stay awake, but she felt so . . . tired. She was barely able to make out Goldenfur's words as the golden she-cat continued to speak. "We need to move her to the medicine cat den, though; don't want the other kits to get sick, do we?"

Silverfall picked up Moonkit by the scruff, the kit doing little to resist. As they got out of the den, Moonkit could see why she was so tired; it was the middle of the night! A thickening moon shone down on the three she-cats as they made their way to the medicine den; a hollow at the base of the willow tree that was at the center of camp. Silverfall set Moonkit down in a freshly made bed of moss, and Moonkit curled up gladly. It was so much less stuffy and noisy than the nursery here.

Moonkit was faintly aware of Watercloud's presence as he joined the other cats. "She must've caught when she went for a swim earlier today," the tom remarked smartly. Goldenfur cuffed him over the ear, the last time Moonkit saw before she fell asleep again.

* * *

Wingbreeze entered the den with fish clenched between his teeth. He dropped it in front of Moonkit and smiled affectionately. "Here, Minnowtail caught you a trout, one of the last of the season, and I brought it over here to share with you." He sat down beside the sickly kit, and purred assuringly when she coughed. "Are you doing okay?"

Moonkit nodded weakly, and took a bit of the trout. Fish was her favorite kind of prey, and it saddened her to know that she wouldn't be seeing much of it from now on. "Leaf-fall kind of sucks," she said aloud.

Wingbreeze _mrrowed _with laughter. "I'll tell you what, leaf-bare isn't much better."

Moonkit groaned at his remark. "I don't think I can't stand much more of this," she complained.

Wingbreeze touched his tail to her flank in a comforting manner. "Don't worry, it's only about three moons. Then new-leaf comes and everything is great again!"

"I haven't lived much more than three moons," Moonkit pointed out, tail tip twitching with amusement despite the derisiveness in her tone.

"Life goes by faster than you might think," Wingbreeze exclaimed. "I miss being a kit like you. So carefree and happy, without a responsibility in the world."

"I can't wait to be an apprentice, though," Moonkit sighed, pausing with a sharp cough. "And to be rid of this annoying cold," she added.

"Sometimes it's good to slow down, Moonkit," Wingbreeze said. He rose to his feet, and nodded. "I have to go on a patrol soon, so I'll leave you to it." The tom turned on foot and left the den with a flick of his gray tail.

Moonkit sighed unhappily as she watched him go, not liking the prospect of spending more time in the reeking medicine den all by herself. She coughed violently, and curled into herself.

Watercloud's grayish-blue head peeked out from deeper in the hollow, where he'd been doing whatever it was medicine cats did with their herbs. Moonkit regarded him cooly, wondering what kind of awfully tasting thing the medicine cat would make her eat next. The tom had some leaves clenched in his jaws, and padded over to Moonkit.

"Eat these," Watercloud said, the herbs dropping from his mouth. Moonkit sniffed them, and was surprised at how delectable they smelled. "What are they?" she asked curiously.

"Catmint." Watercloud shoved them towards Moonkit impatiently. "They are a highly sought after plant among medicine cats, keeping down outbreaks of green cough during leaf-bare. IslandClan is lucky to have a patch of their own."

Moonkit chewed the bundle of leaves thoughtfully, and looked up at Watercloud in confusion. "Don't I have whitecough, though?"

"That can change easily," the tom mewed, turning back to the other end of the den once he was satisfied that Moonkit had eaten the catmint. "Leaf-bare is almost upon us, and your condition can worsen as the cold does. Thankfully, we have plenty of catmint."

Moonkit wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Leaf-bare sounds really bad the more I hear about it."

"Some say it holds a certain beauty," Watercloud meowed thoughtfully. "Most just see the pain and suffering it brings. This might be an even worse leaf-bare with those BranchClan rogues bumbling in."

"What do you mean?" Moonkit said worriedly, ears angled towards Watercloud attentively.

"What I mean is that there could be bloodshed. BranchClan hasn't earned their place here, and will probably die before they do. After all, MountainClan and ForestClan will need the extra prey."

Moonkit felt sick to her stomach, and instantly regretted eating the trout. Cats would die over a couple extra mice or squirrels? No, she couldn't dwell on the fact, or she might accidentally send her trout back up. "But . . . why?"

Watercloud sighed, and turned to look at her. "You're only a kit now, but one day, Moonkit, you'll understand why we must fight to bring peace." He looked at her sternly. "Enough talk for now. Go back to sleep."

_But that doesn't make any sense! _Moonkit protested mentally, curling back into her nest. She couldn't sleep with all the thoughts in her head now, though, so she rose from her nest wearily. Quietly, she snuck over to the den entrance to look out at the camp. Over by the nursery, Fernkit and Wavekit were playing a game of "Battle" with Flowerkit, Lightkit, and Flarekit. A shiver went down Moonkit's spine as Lightkit, or rather, Lightfury, pinned "Fernstrike" down. "This is FlareClan territory now!" she exclaimed triumphantly.

It was almost like the kits were enacting their futures, Moonkit noticed worriedly. Just how many cats would die this leaf-bare?

**So, the above Author's Note was written several days ago, and I couldn't find time to work on this in between. However, the chapter's done now, and it's also the longest in the story so far. I also rewrote it a bit, for I felt Moonkit was being too mature the first time I wrote it. She might still be, I don't know. Tell me what you think. **


	9. Chapter 8

**Author's Note-Edited: Hey, guys.**

**You may have noticed I didn't update in awhile. You may also have noticed that the-fanfic-critics wrote a reply accusing me of stealing his/her sister's story, and threatened to report that. Turns out, that sister is Rose of the Gorge (that's how it's spelt, right?), a fellow of ours on this site. Some of you may have read her stories; Prophecy of Stars, and The First Summer for SnowClan (you can correct me if I'm wrong). Incidentally, this story (or rather, set of stories) involves cats living in the midst of a perpetual winter, which is where the-fanfic-critics may have gotten the idea I had committed plagiarism. **

**I want to ask you guys whether you think the-fanfic-critics is right or not. Honestly, most of the anger I've felt towards ****his/her statement has dissipated by now, and I'm going to ignore it. **

**I think I will follow HakubaRya's advice, and change the previous chapter so as to make Moonkit, Fernkit, and Wavekit less mature. **

**This next chapter might be messed up too, just let me know.**

**Chapter 8**

_**W**olfkit shivered, but it wasn't from the cold. The sun was high in _the sky, and its albeit pale rays still warmed her. It was an unusually warm day, in fact, after a string of cold, snow-heavy blizzards that had pounced on the cats of the valley without warning. No, her shiver stemmed from fear. Fear of the unknown.

Everytime Wolfkit closed her eyes, she felt the fire of pain in her neck, slick, invisible blood pumping out erratically with every terrified heart. And most horribly, the dizzying blackness of oblivion. _Who knew a mouse could feel so much, _Wolfkit thought wryly, muscles tense as another blow of remembered death washed over her.

The kit had tried to hide her thoughts, but the others could plainly smell the fear and anxiety on Wolfkit's pelt. Her littermates strayed away from her, casting fretful glances back at her every now and then as they played amongst themselves. Bravescreech regarded her daughter with deep concern, always shadowing her peculiar kit. After all, what kit didn't want to play "Battle"?

There was a heavy thud of paw steps, and Wolfkit looked up to see Poolflight, his mouth full of herbs. He squinted at the gray she-cat deeply, and Wolfkit shuffled nervously. Why was he staring at her?

"Poolflight?" Bravescreech mewed, surprise evident in her tone.

The medicine cat nodded, and put down his bundle of leaves. "I wanted to inspect Wolfkit. Her behavior is not normal, and I want to see if I can cure her . . . seizures."

Wolfkit looked down at her paws mournfully. The incident with the mouse had not been the only instance. Seemingly at random, out of the blue, visions would plague her with pain and fear. Other cats claimed that she flopped to the ground at these times and started twitching madly, screaming and thrashing. Wolfkit hadn't told anyone that she didn't have a condition, and was actually seeing things out of other creature's minds, for fear of being told she was crazy. Not that it seemed to matter; everyone was already avoiding her all the time now.

Bravescreech's eyes widened, and she nodded gravely. "It's been getting worse." Her mother was true. Wolfkit had been had experienced what she was calling "body attacks" to herself every few days now. She had no control over it.

Poolflight shoved some of the leaves towards Wolfkit, who wrinkled her nose at their sharp, tangy scent. "Eat," the medicine cat commanded sternly.

Wolfkit glared at him stubbornly, and exclaimed, "I'm not sick! I can explain!"

"Mm, really?" Poolflight stepped closer and looked at Wolfkit intensely. The she-kit felt greatly unsettled under the blue-grey tom's gaze and looked down at her paws, where the herbs lay waiting. Hesitantly, she clenched her jaws around the awful-tasting leaves, and started to chew. Poolflight looked at her with grudging approval, and nodded to Bravescreech. "That should help her get it under control."

The tom padded away, and Wolfkit wondered hopefully if they really would help her, even if she wasn't having actual seizures. She shook her head briskly after a moment, though. They were just stupid leaves, what good could they do?

"All cats gather under the Meeting Willow for a clan meeting!" Wolfkit turned, swallowing in surprise as she saw the elegant-furred leader of MarshClan; Lilystar. The dark she-cat looked down at the gathering warriors with a bemused gaze, a trace of a smile on her face.

Over by the fresh-kill pile, Swampkit and Murkykit fell away from each other and ran to the base of the tree, squeaking excitedly. In that moment, Wolfkit knew the matter of the meeting, and twitched her tail in anticipation. A moon ago, Muddypaw and Smokepaw had been made apprentices, and now it was their turn! Wolfkit bound away from her mother, visions and all forgotten with her discovery.

Lilystar looked down at her and her litter mates with that same little smile, and Wolfkit couldn't help but purr as she sat down beside Swampkit. Finally, she wasn't going to be a useless kit anymore. She shot a triumphant and defiant look over at Thornfrost, who sat near the front of the small crowd that was MarshClan. The tom looked at her with disdain, but Wolfkit couldn't care, not in that moment.

Atop her branch, Lilystar purred, and sprang down lightly so she was standing in front of Murkykit, who regarded her with wide eyes. The black she-cat spared her a glance before looking out to the rest of the Clan. "Leaf-bare has struck unusually fast this season, and MarshClan still has yet to fully recover from the harsh sickness that had swept across the clans last time snow covered the valley. However, today we will celebrate the strengthening of our ranks as three cats become six moons old and begin apprenticeship.

"Murkykit, step forward." The little she-cat trembled with nervousness and anticipation, stepping forward confidently. "From this day forward, until you complete your training and receive your warrior name, you will be known as Murkypaw!" The newly named apprentice beamed with happiness. Lilystar flicked her tail to a dark grey she=cat sitting nearby. "Duskwhisker, you are young, but Darkpelt has mentored you well, and I expect that you will mentor Murkypaw with the wisdom she passed onto you."

Murkypaw practically flew as she leapt forward to touch noses with her mentor, energy singing through her pelt. Duskwhisker looked over-joyed as she bent forward.

Lilystar turned to Wolfkit next, and she quaked with fear, ears flat against her skull in a moment of doubt. What if Lilystar held her back because of her seizures? What if she had to stay a kit forever?

"Look out, Wolfkit might be having another seizure," a familiar voice hissed. Wolfkit flexed her claws and resisted the urge to rearrange Thornfrost's face. In front of her, Lilystar narrowed her eyes at Thornfrost, and flicked her tail menacingly.

"Wolf_paw_, is just fine," Lilystar said evenly. "Please refrain from making outbursts while I'm talking. I'm seriously reconsidering making you Wolfpaw's mentor."

_What? _Wolfpaw spun around, and locked eyes with Thornfrost, horrified. His expression mirrored hers, eyes wide in dismay and shock.

"Are you mad?" Bravescreech hissed, eyes narrowed. "He can't mentor someone. Some of us have doubts he should even be a warrior." Several cats concurred with Wolfpaw's mother, and Lilystar raised her tail for silence.

"Extra moons of hunting and fighting training won't change Thornfrost's attitude," Lilystar mewed. "I want to see if having responsibilities will."

_Doesn't she know he hates me? _Wolfpaw thought, spinning back to face her. Lilystar's next words were firm. "Thornfrost w_ill _mentor Wolfpaw. If he fails to meet my standards, he will be punished accordingly, and Wolfpaw will have a new mentor. Until then, that is my decision."

_I can't wait until that happens, _Wolfpaw thought glumly as she trudged over to Thornfrost. She didn't even bother touching his nose, and sat so there was plenty of space between them. She watched him out of the corner of her eye with great unease, but didn't miss out on Swamppaw being named and getting Streamglow as a mentor. They all had young cats as their trainers, Wolfpaw noticed. What was Lilystar thinking?

* * *

_What indeed? _Wolfpaw thought irritably as yet another mouse slipped out of her claws. She didn't understand what she was doing wrong, but Thornfrost was such a negligent mentor. It had only been a few days, and they were already at each other's necks, so to speak. They had to be the worst mentor and apprentice ever.

Of course, Swamppaw and Murkypaw were moving along just fine. They'd already toured the territory, caught some prey, and even went on a patrol. All Wolfpaw and Thornfrost accomplished was another fight.

_If looks could kill, _Wolfpaw thought darkly as she glared fiercely at Thornfrost up ahead, where he was stalking a vole. She briefly considered scaring away the prey out of spite, but the clan needed every scrap of food, now that leaf-bare was here. She turned away, and scented the air hopefully. Wolfpaw knew in was a wasted effort, though, when she kept falling over in the middle of her crouch. She sighed and walked towards camp, figuring Lilystar would have come to her senses by now.

Suddenly, Wolfpaw felt herself falling to the ground. Abruptly, she was trapped in the body of a vole, thin and hungry, as it tried to search for a bit of food in the midst of leaf-fall. There was a snap, and Wolfpaw felt a sickening feeling as the vole froze. And there he was. Thornfrost, eyes narrowed and growling low. Terror grabbed ahold of Wolfpaw as she realized that she was trapped inside the mind of the self-same vole that Thornfrost was stalking!

Desperate, Wolfpaw thrashed against the metaphorical walls of her prison, terrified of a repeat of the first she had experienced an "attack". She could tolerate being a rogue in battle as he had his leg snapped in a dark alley, or a kit trying desperately to cling to life as greencough wracked its body, but Wolfpaw didn't want to die again!

She, or the vole—rather—ran in a hopeless attempt to escape Thornfrost's claws. They pierced the tiny creature's body, and it squeaked it pain with Wolfpaw, falling beneath Thornfrost's paws. Quick as a flash, the tom locked his jaws around the vole, and snapped his neck. The scream as death fell over the vole and Wolfpaw ripped through the apprentice's real body, and all of a sudden, she was thrashing on the ground, very much a cat.

"Wolfpaw!" He was standing over her, vole abandoned, alarm in his eyes and voice. Wolfpaw wasn't able to calm down enough to assure him of her health, the only thing she could think about was the fatal and horrific pain she'd felt. She screamed again and curled in a fetal position, shaking terribly. The tom continued to yell, trying to reach the gray she-cat's shattered mind, but it was in vain.

Finally, she lay out on the forest floor, panting and exhausted, too weak to convulse anymore. Poolflight stood over her, having arrived awhile ago. "Eat!" Poolflight yowled for what must have been the hundredth time. "I swear you'll be fine if you just eat these."

"No, I won't!" Wolfpaw hissed weakly, shying away from the proffered herbs. "It's not what you think it is!"

"Then what is it!" Poolflight hissed back, patience long since abandoned.

"I don't know!" Wolfpaw buried her face in the mud, not wanting to see either Thornfrost or the insistent medicine cat. Finding that she couldn't breathe, Wolfpaw drew away, and glared at Poolflight. "I get these—these _visions_, okay?"

Poolflight looked intrigued. "Visions, you say?"

Wolfpaw nodded. "I—I was the vole Thornfrost was stalking. I could feel its pain." Wolfkit shuddered at the memory, trying to shake off the feeling of claws sliding into her and taking her life.

Thornfrost looked utterly bewildered, but something flashed in Poolflight's eyes. "Don't tell anyone about this, Wolfkit, you understand? That goes for you as well, Thornfrost. No one must know of the return of Power."

"Wait, what?" Wolfpaw looked at Poolflight in confusion. "What 'power'?"

Poolflight shook his head solemnly. "I've been sworn to secrecy. All you must know is that you must keep the visions under control. If you don't, the valley may be in grave danger." Without another word, the tom ran back to camp.

Thornfrost and Wolfpaw shared a bewildered glance, and then the older tom abruptly shook his head, as if to shake water off his pelt. "Alright . . . let's just pretend that never happened, okay?"

Wolfpaw nodded, rising to her feet. "Yeah, you're not going to tell anyone about it, right?"

Thornfrost rolled his eyes. "Why would I ever tell anyone you're special in any way?"

Wolfpaw grinned. "Right, I forgot we're supposed to hate each other."

"Yeah, so let's get back to doing that." Thornfrost turned, and walked in the direction of camp, where Poolflight disappeared. Wolfpaw hesitated to follow, feeling a chill spread down her spine. Whatever the Power was, it couldn't be good, as Wolfpaw felt sick to think that some of it was inside her, trying to destroy her and her Clan from the inside-out.

**I know, it's a really short chapter, but I didn't really know where to go beyond the ceremony. Anyway, that's all there is right now. Expect an update from me this weekend!**


End file.
